I want to tell you
by Bara Tsu
Summary: Cosas que debí de haber dicho antes... Cosas que debí de darme cuenta antes.
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas noches… Espero realmente que esta lectura sea de su agrado, las letras en cursiva corresponden a la perspectiva de Ruby y las de negrita a Hanamaru.**

 **Sin más, les dejo leer en paz**

* * *

…

 _Protegiste… siempre mis pasos, como un valeroso caballero… Igual que aquellos de brillante armadura que aparecían en tus amadas novelas… Siempre… Siempre… No sabía muchas veces que sentir hacia ti ¿Sabes?... Yo… El tiempo ha pasado volando._

 _Decías que era hermosa… Y gracias a ti me sentía bella, sacabas la cara por mí cuando mi timidez me lo impedía… Siempre a mi lado… Mirándome dulcemente… Tú mirada miel, sonrisa tan amable… Tu calor… Tan confortable._

 **Existen momentos… situaciones, cosas… Que solo ocurren en los libros, la fantasía y sueños, cosas que solo tienen vida y cabida en la tonta imaginación de una chica de secundaria… Pero… Tan llenas de sentimiento.**

 **Libro tras libro en la soledad de las páginas…. Atrapada me quedaba, siempre estuve sola…. Recesos y recreos considerados por otros ¨aburridos¨… Estaba yo… En la biblioteca… Leyendo quizás como siempre.**

 **Fue en aquel lugar… en el que quizás una nueva historia se escribirá, una nueva protagonista en mi vida… Te conocí a ti.**

 _Ya… hace más de dos años que nuestros recuerdos terminaron, se perdieron… Después de todo… con mi supuesta ¨inocencia¨ te he lastimado… ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes? Tu corazón… cantaba aquella melodía que ahora tanto me hace falta…_

 _¨Te amo¨_

 _Siempre callada y en silencio cantabas, desde el fondo de tu alma… aquella palabra cuando estabas a mi lado, para ti… yo era alguien muy preciado…_

 **El tiempo paso rápido… ¿Sabes? Muchas cosas pasaron y tal vez a tu lado… Mi vida dejo de ser tan monótona, es quizás tu sonrisa inocente o aquellos ojos aguamarina que tanto me enternecen o simplemente tu timidez la que me hace desear protegerte siempre.**

 **Me encargue de hacerte sonreír, dibujar en ti, en tus labios una tierna sonrisa… fue mi prioridad.**

 **Aun… después de tanto… Sigue siéndolo.**

 **Yo… No soy más que un personaje extra, sin importancia ni relevancia… Pero a tu lado las cosas cambiaban…**

 **Es quizás tu suave voz… Latir frenéticamente mi corazón…**

 **Es imposible… que alguien tan resplandeciente como tu…. En mi opacidad su brillo fije… Aun en secreto…**

 **Mi corazón por ti late.**

 **Musa de mi poesía… Musa de mi corazón…**

 **Eres tu destinataria de mi dulce canto de amor…**

 **Aunque… Lloro en silencio…**

 **Todo queda en la fantasía… En papeles y papeles llenos de letras sin sentido, sin destinatario aparente... Perdidas en la más silenciosa velada, al igual que el clamor de mi canto… Al igual que mi amor… Arcano al viento.**

 **Indirectamente muchas veces te canto… Mi sentimiento por ti… es quizás… mudo y carente de voz aparente.**

 **Lentamente el tiempo pasa…**

 **Pasa…**

 **Pasa…**

 **Mis versos y hojas ya muchas corroídas por la brisa, al igual que mi sentir poco a poco mellan y dudan de su sentido…**

 **Tal vez es mejor para ti… Para mí, que esto muera.**

 **Fue aquella vez, en nuestro último año de preparatoria… Mi musa eterna dejaste de ser…**

 **Amatistas lloviznantes… y quizás un cálido abrazo desesperado… Frente a aquella playa y al alba…**

 **Quizás… ¿Me enamore otra vez?**

 **Sus ojos suplicantes… y quizás aquel elegante aroma embriagaron mis sentidos, quede atada… envuelta en su telaraña.**

 **Es mejor así… Sí, es mejor así…**

 **Tu mereces un hombre que te haga feliz, uno que sea capaz de protegerte, un valeroso caballero que sea capaz de darte lo que… Yo… No puedo darte.**

 **Lloro en el silencio de mi alma… Sé que… no quiero que esto termine así.**

 **Mientras la vida se me va… Te veo a lo lejos, aun tan bella e inocente como siempre, mi princesa de cuento…**

 _Muchas cosas has callado, mucho no me has contado… No soy tan tonta… Yo lo sabía… Lo sabía bien, tal vez aún más que tú misma… Pero… Pero… No quería aceptar ese hecho…_

 _Estabas enamorada de mí._

 _Es un error, aun me pesa, aun me duele… saber que entre tus sonrisas y tus novelas... inmersa aun podía estar, entre tus poemas y tus besos quizás un lugar protagónico ocupar, así como antes… cuando un poema para mi dedicaste…_

 _Todo termino…_

 _Todo murió…_

 _Nada es eterno, ¿Verdad?_

 _¿Te cansaste de esperar…?_

 _En aquellos días… A mi corta edad no sabía que pensar… Que deseaba realmente de ti, quizás pensé que tú presencia en mi vida… Seria eterna, después de todo… Siempre estuviste junto a mí._

 _Deje morir… Aquel amor que por mi tenías…_

 _Ahora… En otros brazos ya te encuentras…_

 _Aquellos amatistas, tal vez… igual de rechazados que tú… se encontraron con la miel de tus ojos…_

 _Se enamoraron…_

 _Sus antiguos amores dejaron…_

 _Desdichada me siento… aun después de tanto… Te extraño._

 _¨Me hubiera gustado…¨ ¨¨Y si…¨ Son palabras tan vacías… Se esfuman en el viento…_

 _Ya es tarde… Para mí y este sentimiento que poco a poco empieza a doler dentro de mi pecho…_

 _¿Por qué duele tanto?..._

 _A pesar del futuro donde correríamos las dos juntas…_

 _Ya no existe…_

 _Nunca olvidare tu sonrisa… No importa cuánto tiempo pase… O incluso si tú ya no me recuerdas…_

 _Nunca te olvidare._

 _Es tu ondulada cabellera… O quizás el oropel de tus ojos, tal vez tú clara voz… Tu perfume dulce y aquel calor tan sincero… Tus abrazos me brindaban._

 _Entre charlas tranquilas y días aparentemente perfectos el tiempo pasa, finjo no recordarte y muchas veces ignorar ese deseo ferviente… Mi corazón busca incansablemente buscarte…_

 **Tu cabello ahora ya tan largo…**

 **Pero… Ya no hay vuelta atrás… No la hay.**

 **Te llevare en mis sueños, en mi corazón…**

 **Aun te sueño… Muchas veces y sin desearlo tu nombre entre mis susurros de media noche de mis labios se escapa…**

 **Si tan solo el tiempo fuera estático… y los sentimientos menos subjetivos…**

 **La distancia fue alejando mi corazón de ti y tal vez entregando de a pocos a aquella persona que a mi lado en mis peores días estuvo…**

 **Me enamore…**

 **Tal vez… es la soledad o simplemente me canse de esperar…**

 **¿Esperar que? Al final de cuentas esto ya imposible era… Imposible… Imposible,..**

 **Aunque…**

 **Tal vez mi corazón sigue latiendo por ti, aun cuando mi mente… cree haberte olvidado.**

 _Imposible… Ya lo sé._

 _Te veo pasar… Sola y muchas veces acompañada, tal vez llegue tarde a tu vida o simplemente fui… un estorbo más en tu existencia._

 _Ella… tan elegante, tan bella… No puede comprarse conmigo, no tengo oportunidad alguna… Su cabello azabache y su beldad nocturna… Ojos amatistas y esplendida figura… tan… Perfecta. Te encanta… te fascina, seguramente es ella ahora… La musa de tu poesía, la dueña de tus labios y quizás… La ahora dueña de tu corazón._

 _¿Cómo sucedió esto?..._

 _Aunque mi mente intente ignorarlo, perderme entre mis deberes y tareas… Mi corazón… Aunque intente sonreír al mundo… Él y yo sabemos que no es así._

 _Te extraño._

 _Triste agacho los ojos… pasaba ella y a su tras tantos recuerdos marchitos…_

 _Como las rosas, tal vez tu amor por mí se marchito… Quizás en el camino se perdió, no sé qué hago pensando tanto…_

 _No hay nada por hacer… Nada que hacer…_

 _Te deje ir…_

 **Aun… Te amo.**

* * *

…

 **Tal vez tarde mucho en regresar pero estoy oficialmente de vacaciones y con un poco más de tiempo para dedicarme a escribir, esta historia es quizás un poco más larga a lo que he estado acostumbrando a publicar últimamente o quizás no, gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer, espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

 **Se despide Rose, hasta la próxima**


	2. Angel guardian

**Espero que disfruten de la lectura, todo está narrado desde la perspectiva de Yoshiko, ojala no les decepcione… Sin más, disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

Me tomaste suavemente entre tus brazos... Fue tu cálida piel o tal vez tú aterciopelada voz... Limpiaste con suma delicadeza las lágrimas llenas de melancolía e... impotencia.

Sonreíste... y... Todo el miedo, la pena... Se fue.

Calmaste aquella tormenta... "No estarás sola... Estas junto a mi" dijiste susurrante a mis oídos...

Aquel amor viejo... aquel de infancia renació... Fue quizás aquel triste momento o la pena mezclada con un bello momento...

Me enamore de ti.

Sin siquiera desearlo... tu castaño claro reemplazo aquel color vino de mi corazón... Tus dulces poemas a aquellas elegantes melodías de piano.

En aquella playa... el cielo estaba tan nublado... El mar, como mi corazón... Agitado.

Una decepción mi corazón se había llevado, sin siquiera desearlo... Lloraba incansable frente las frías olas del mar... Quien sabe, tal vez el dolor atenuar.

Aquella pianista en palabras serias y tajantes un "No te amo" dijo... Ella ama a alguien más, alguien quizás no tan estúpida como yo.

Como todo en esta vida... Se termina, la esperanza muere lagrima a lagrima derramar...

Mi pecho ardía... Dolía.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí... Tontamente humana.

Mire mis pies ya mojados por la humedad de la arena, tantas veces... he rendida, al igual que un ángel caído... De bruces contra el suelo.

La vida tal vez no era amable conmigo, es todo lo que mi mente se limitaba a pensar.

Unos brazos ajenos me tomaron desprevenida... Un castaño claro tan conocido y una mirada miel enrojecida por las lágrimas... Mi corazón enterneció.

No sabía bien por qué... Tú... Justo ahora me tenías abrazada con fuerza... Como tu salvavidas... Quizás aquel sentimiento mutuo es.

Fue en aquel momento... Me enamore de ti... Otra vez.

De niña aguantaste y sonreíste ante cada uno de mis delirios de infante... Sonreías, igual que antaño... Aquella punzante sensación y el daño ya lejanos cada vez... Más y más se sentían.

Es quizás... Aquella sensación húmeda de tus lágrimas sobre mi piel desnuda o aquel hipnotizante aroma a almendras que tu cabello poseía... embelesada por la divina beldad de tus ojos... Quizás por el momento...

No pensé...

Solo sentí...

Te bese.

Me miraste sorprendida... Yo sonrojada hasta las orejas... No sabía aun que hacer, que decir... Seguramente has de odiarme...

Tengo miedo...

Amargamente tus ojos sobre mi posaste, triste una lagrima traicionera bajo por tus mejillas...

"Ese fue mi primer beso..."

Sintiéndome culpable retrocedí lentamente... hasta que con fuerza de mi blusa halaste mi cuerpo hacia el tuyo... Un beso amargo... Como si tú no quisieras esto me diste y una falsa sonrisa me regalaste.

Sé que tú aun amas aquella sonrisa inocente... Lo sé bien.

Pero mientras la vida se nos va... Déjame... Enredarte en mi trampa...

Quiero verte sonreír y que aquel oropel de tus ojos brillen por mi... Solo por mí

No paso mucho tiempo... Aquel triste dolor que tanto mellaba sobre ti contaste, tal vez ya obvio... Tu amor no correspondido era... Al igual que yo, justo ahora.

Sollozabas sin detenerte... Una parte de mi odiaba incansablemente a aquella pelirroja que solo dolor y falsedad trajeron a tu vida... Ella no te merece.

No estarás sola... Ya no más.

Déjame limpiar tus lágrimas con la lobreguez de mis alas...

Déjame ser tu ángel... Aunque tal vez una dulce mentira sea...

Jamás me arrepentiré de tomarte entre mis brazos aquella fría mañana...

Conforme pasaban los días… El tiempo… Poco a poco nuestra vida como estudiantes se iba yendo de nuestra historia, pasando a veces inadvertida como un sueño solamente…

Nunca dijimos nada… Que en secreto tal vez… Oculto a los ojos del mundo…

Quizás te empecé a amar.

Como aquella ¨Villana¨ de novela terminare quizás hecha un mar de lágrimas… Se aun de sus miradas inconscientes… Ella te extraña y lo mismo pasa contigo.

Quiero hacerte sonreír… Aunque sea el poco tiempo que podre tenerte junto a mí…

Quiero leer en tus poemas un toque de felicidad… Un toque de amor que tanto a ti se te ha negado, que te mereces… Aunque tú digas y pienses lo contrario.

Quiero volver a ver ese dulce brillo que tenían tus ojos… Cuando antaño tu y yo aún recién nos conocíamos… Fui yo quien admiro por primera vez… Aquella calidez que solo tú posees.

No ella…

Pero el amor no es justo a veces…

Viviré esta idílica mentira… Hasta que la pena y la melancolía presente se hagan… Quiero creer… Que no será así… Todo cambiara… ¿Quizás?

La graduación fue tal vez un momento muy emotivo… Aunque si tan solo dejaras de estar tan cerca de ella…

Me sentía tonta sintiendo celos… Pero tal vez estoy más enamorada de lo que pensé… ¿Sabes? Yo… Siempre creí en el destino, en la magia y esas cosas…

Miro mis manos y siento que aquel hilo rojo no está… Ustedes… El destino es cruel a veces.

Quiero creer que no es así…

Lentamente y quizás por suerte… Poco a poco de ella te alejabas, pero de ti el brillo y la vida, igual que su distancia poco a poco se iban…

Aquella noche fría… En la que entre sollozos un álbum viejo de fotos abrazabas… Mirabas con cierta melancolía una vieja foto…

Solo tú y ella… Quizás como el destino lo dictaminaba…

Me sentía como un tercero no deseado…

Entre tus lágrimas, al igual que aquella fría mañana en la playa… Entrelace mis brazos por tu cintura, no quería verte llorar más… Algo en mí se rompía.

Tal vez tú cambiaste algo en mí… Quizás deje de ser un ángel caído… Tal vez solamente tu ángel de la guarda me volví…

Me miraste sorprendida…

Seque tus lágrimas suavemente mientras amargamente sonreía… Tal vez mi parte humana dolida y molestada se sentía… Pero la necesidad de verte feliz… Quería protegerte.

Tome tus labios con ternura… Sonreíste casi de inmediato… Tal vez una alucinación de mi tonta mente… Pero un poco de amor en tu mirada vi…

Mi corazón aceleraste…

Lentamente y tal vez con mucho tiempo, dedicación… Afecto, fui enamorando tu noble corazón de a poquitos… Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo…

No me arrepiento de nada realmente… Solo quiero estar a tu lado lo que la vida me permita… Ver tu cálida sonrisa y disfrutar de tu suave aroma… ¿Quizás es mucho pedir?

Por ti un ángel caído deje de ser… Quien sabe… Tal vez en un dulce ángel por ti… Para ti me volví.

* * *

 **Siento haber tardado tanto… Me bloquee un poco o más bien, creo que me adelante un capitulo y escribí el siguiente en vez de este la semana pasada… Tal vez por eso tarde tanto.**

 **Justo hoy… 31, último día del año, espero de corazón que hagan un recuento de cuanto han hecho durante este maravilloso 2016, más que fiestas… Hoy es un día perfecto para meditar y reflexionar.**

 **Por mi parte… Espero que este último texto publicado de este año no les haya decepcionado, como siempre tengo muchos errores… Mejorare, es una de mis promesas.**

 **No sé si mi sueño de dedicarme a escribir sea posible… Quiero creer que sí.**

 **Gracias por todo su apoyo, feliz año nuevo…**

 **Responderé algunos review:**

 **KiariUwU: Gracias por tu apreciación, sinceramente… Aunque tal vez no es la crudeza lo que exactamente quiero trasmitir sino más bien cada detalle en su máxima intensidad… Acompaña con alguna canción de Yiruma, suele quedar bastante bien, es con lo que suelo escribir.**

 **RKI: No sé si ahora quieras exactamente eso… Francchi, pero quien sabe, el destino es variable… Gracias por leerme, feliz año.**

 **Fcda: Guardar las cosas no sirve de mucho… Gracias por leerme y apoyarme, feliz año sempai.**

 **Judith ED: Sinceramente es lo que en mi opinión creo debe ser la finalidad de un texto… Trasmitir la mente, los sentimientos del personaje al lector, que se ponga en sus zapatos y sienta en ¨carne propia¨ lo que sucede… El día en el que logre ello a la perfección quizás pueda morir en paz… Gracias por leerme, gracias por tu apreciación, me falta mejorar mucho aun pero me esforzare, cuídate mucho… Feliz año.**

 **Scarlet: No se sabe aún como terminara esto… Solo que va a ser muy complicado, gracias por leerme, espero no decepcionarte… Feliz año.**

 **AlHill: No decir y guardarse las cosas es algo que solo lastima… Gracias por tu apreciación, es realmente importante para mi saber que te gusta mi trabajo… Feliz año nuevo.**

 **Sedereck: No sé si sea realmente triste… Pero espero que te guste, gracias por leerme, feliz año.**

 **Se despide Rose… Hasta el próximo año.**


End file.
